S-Class
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Cana and Lucy share a moment after a long day training for the S-Class trial.


**Here is a gift drabble for theblushofdawn on Tumblr! LuCana! Takes place during the training week for the S-Class Trial.**

 **Wasn't entirely certain what to rate it…? Went with T for innuendo and suggestive situations and for Cana in general, but no hanky-panky (which was actually a struggle to keep out of it).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Whew!" Cana breathed out a sigh of relief, sweat beading on skin. "I think that's enough training for today, Lucy!" She collapsed to the ground, lying flat on her back with her chest heaving. "I think at this rate, I'll really have a shot at getting S-Class this year!"

Lucy stood nearby, hunched over with her hands resting on her knees. The celestial mage shot her friend a weary grin. "Of course you do! I'm on your side! We're unbeatable together!"

Cana extended her arm into the air, her hand clenched in a fist. "Damn straight! They won't know what hit them!" Then she allowed her arm to fall beside her in the dirt. "But a drink. I need a drink first. Something heavy. _Then_ we kick their asses."

A light laugh burst from Lucy's mouth as she straightened up. Walking over to her friend, she offered her a hand up. "How about a bath first, huh?"

The brunette considered it for a moment. Grasping Lucy's hand, Cana allowed the blonde to help her to her feet. "I guess I can always bring a bottle of booze into your bath with us. Two birds, one stone!"

Droplets of sweat ran down Lucy's neck that she was certain had nothing to do with their intense training bout just now. "So you're planning on getting in with me again, aren't you?" This did not actually surprise her in the least. "How about we go to the public bath instead? Bigger tub."

Cana's eyes brightened at the suggestion. "Good plan! I can always sneak the booze in with my bag, too."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink when you soak…?"

Lucy's comment fell on deaf ears.

* * *

When the pair reached the bathhouse, they were pleasantly surprised to find that they had it mostly to themselves. They wasted little time in the locker room; quickly stripping down, grabbing their supplies and towels and entering the large, steam filled bathing chamber.

"Alright!" Cana cheered sprinting for the large soaking pool. "All mine!"

Lucy squeaked in alarm. "Cana, don't run, it's slippery!"

The card mage slowed her speed, her bare feet pausing on the tiles. She turned slightly and shot Lucy a mischievous grin. "Aw… is Lucy worried about me? I'm blushing!"

Her face flushed from Cana's teasing and the warmth of the room, Lucy retorted, "I don't want to see my friend's skull cracked open on the tiles, no. Also…" She pointed to the shower heads. "You need to rinse off before soaking! If we get clean first, then we can relax for longer."

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" Cana pulled her towel off and situated herself on one of the stools set out under the shower heads. "You take baths _way_ too seriously, Lucy. They're for _relaxing_ , you know?"

"When you're on a team with my idiots, you learn to make baths as efficient as possible," Lucy grumbled. She removed her towel as well, taking the stool beside Cana's and turning on the water flow. Then she began to scrub her hair. "There's no telling when they might burst in unexpectedly…"

Cana mimicked her actions, laughing at Lucy's put-upon expression. "Oooh, do they try to get in with you?!"

"No!" Lucy hissed, her face contorting in anger. The pace of her scrubbing increased three-fold. "And I've gotten pretty good at clocking them in the head with my shampoo!"

Lucy felt her shoulder being nudged by Cana's elbow. "What about Erza then? I remember her trying to take baths with everyone when we were younger! Though she never took off her armor, now that I think about it."

Suddenly, Gray and Natsu's expressions of horror from way back when made a lot more sense to Lucy. "No, she stays out of my bathroom. But not my underwear drawer, unfortunately." Seriously, what was with that woman's fascination with her undergarments?

Cana leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lucy from the side. "Then I'm your first!"

A squawk of surprise burst from Lucy's mouth at the sudden contact. "Cana! That sounds weird!"

The brunette released Lucy with another laugh. "Only if you want it to be!" she winked. Cana paused, eyeing Lucy up and down. "Wow – when you blush you turn red all over!"

Lucy flapped her arms ineffectively, her ability to respond coherently nil at the moment. "C-C-Cana!"

"Relax!" Cana said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Now turn around and I'll scrub your back for you!"

Obediently, Lucy did so. For a few minutes Cana cleaned her back in silence. Then Cana's hands slowed, before stopping completely. "Cana?" Lucy asked. "Everything okay?" Lucy felt a slight pressure on her shoulder blades. She twisted her neck to see what was going on, only to find a mass of brown curls in her vision, Cana's forehead pressed into her skin. "Cana?"

"Thank you, Lucy," the woman spoke, her breath gliding across Lucy's bare skin. "Thank you for helping me. I really think I have a chance, with you as my partner."

A soft smile spread across Lucy's face. She turned around on her stool and enveloped the older woman in a hug – which was tentatively returned. "Anytime, Cana. I'm happy to help! And we've got this one in the bag, I'm sure." Rubbing comforting circles on her back, Lucy continued, "You'll make S-Class, and then you'll be able to tell Gildarts what you need to. And then Fairy Tail will throw you a huge party to celebrate, and you can rub it in everyone else's faces! I bet they'll even bring out the really good alcohol!"

Cana sniffled, giving Lucy a final squeeze before pulling back from the other girl's embrace. "Yeah! Thanks, Lucy!"

Lucy nodded. "Like I said – anytime, Cana. Anything you need."

A lecherous grin spread across Cana's face. "Oh?" she asked. "Anything I need, is it?" As Lucy spluttered, Cana barked out a laugh and turned around. She pointed at her back. "Do me, now!"

That caused Lucy to choke. "Cana!"

The card mage didn't need to see Lucy to know that she was crimson. "My back, Lucy! Do my back!" Her grin intensified. "Or were you thinking something else? Naughty girl!"

Strangled sounds emanated from Lucy's throat as she began to scrub Cana's back. "Th-that's not what I meant!"

Warmth spread throughout Cana's skin at Lucy's ministrations. "You know," Cana said, glancing over her shoulder, "I wasn't entirely joking earlier."

Lucy paused. "Huh?"

"About this getting weird if you wanted it to."

"H-huh?!" Lucy's face reddened to a shade closely resembling Erza's hair. "Say what?"

"After the S-Class trial, when I'm an S-Class mage," Cana stated. "Why don't we go out for a drink or something together? We can go as friends… or as something else." She snorted as Lucy gaped at her soundlessly. "You can give me your answer later, if it's too much right now."

"I… I thought you didn't date within the guild," Lucy mumbled, unable to come up with another response to Cana's proposition.

Cana laughed. "Oh you remember that? If I recall correctly, I said I don't date the men in the guild because they have no class." She winked at Lucy. "I never said anything about the women!"

"O-oh!" Lucy squeaked.

A moment passed in silence.

"…Wait, are you implying that I have no class?!"

" _That's_ the part we're gonna focus on here?"

* * *

 **And I leave it on that note. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
